In a rotary switch, a movable rotary contact can be arranged to rotate such as to connect to or disconnect from stationary contacts of the switch. To ensure optimal electric properties of the switch, the movable contact should have good electric conduction properties. For this purpose, it is also desirable that the contact between the movable contact and the stationary contact(s) should be tight such that forming of an air gap between them, in a connected state, can be prevented.
Furthermore, it can be desired that the movable contact can be easy to assemble. In view of known structures, an improved movable contact is disclosed herein.